mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
EDGE MMA:Naming conventions
Naming conventions on EDGE MMA are pretty straight forward and depend a lot on simply using common sense. Note that this page will be continuously updated as new types of articles find their way onto the encyclopedia. People Articles about people (including fighters, announcers, etc.) should be created at their most commonly used title (ie. the names that they are "billed" as). For example, David Abbott has been presented in the MMA world by his nickname of "Tank". Therefore, the EDGE MMA article for Abbott is found at Tank Abbott. If a persons full name is known, such as John Michael Smith, then that title should be redirected to the target article and the full name be included in the opening paragraph. Middle names are not to be included into article titles unless the person is commonly known by their full name within the sport of mixed martial arts. Promotions The full, official name of a promotion will be the title of the article on that promotion. Even though the Ultimate Fighting Championship is most commonly known, and referred to as the "UFC", the article for that promotion is found at Ultimate Fighting Championship while "UFC" redirects to it. The same can be said for many promotions. When creating new articles on promotions and organizations on EDGE MMA, the full title of that company is to be the title of the article. Another example is of "PRIDE" which redirects to Pride Fighting Championships. Events Minor promotions For most minor promotions, all event article titles should begin with the abbreviation of the promotion if applicable (i.e. KOTC for King of the Cage, etc.) Using this convention with, for example, King of the Cage, the title of their event articles would be "KOTC #" (where # equals the number of the event) or "KOTC: " (where equals the name of the event). This is done because of the inconsistencies that exists throughout the Internet (including promotion's own websites), with the naming of smaller promotion's events. To combat this, and to establish a logical and sensible convention on EDGE MMA for these minor promotions, this naming convention has been put in place to help editors and readers navigate content. :Example: KOTC 3 and KOTC: Legacy. Some minor promotions have a name that is a single word, or is short or small enough, to not have to follow the abbreviation structure laid out above. For example, events for the promotion Accel are created at Accel 1, Accel 2, etc. with any "also known as" titles redirected to the target article and included in the introduction to the article. As always, exceptions do occur and those will be examined on a case-by-case basis. Major promotion's events, such as Ultimate Fighting Championship events, are to be created under the number that they are billed as. Example, UFC 1. If the event Major promotions The style laid out for minor events does not apply to large/major promotions and organizations whose events are established under a specific name or number and easily identified as such. For example, the Ultimate Fighting Championship, Pride Fighting Championships, Strikeforce, DREAM and several others all have established layouts for how their events are titled, and EDGE MMA follows these official naming conventions. Some examples: *Ultimate Fighting Championship events are billed as "UFC #", where # equals the number of the event. Example, UFC 15. A small number of early UFC events were billed under different titles, such as UFC Japan and Ultimate Ultimate 1995, but those too are clearly defined within MMA culture and are easily created. *Pride Fighting Championships events are billed as "Pride #", where # equals the number of the event. Example, Pride 1, Pride 10, Pride 20, etc. Pride tournaments and special events are also clearly named, such as Pride Shockwave events (done by year, ie. Pride Shockwave 2004), and those titles are to be used when creating articles. *''DREAM'' events are billed as "DREAM.#" where # equals the number of the event. Example, DREAM.13. As always, exceptions do occur and those will be examined on a case-by-case basis. When in doubt about a name, please discuss possible conventions, or changes/additions to existing convetions, on this guideline's talk page so that a consensus can be established. More to come... Please discuss additions to this guideline on the talk page so that an administrator may update it accordingly. N